As The Blossoms Fell
by Poochmon
Summary: Angela has just moved to Waffle Island.She manages to meet two very charming boys in one night, can she manage to choose between the two of them with out hurting the other or will it all end in heart ache? Rated T for language and maybe suggestive themes.


**Prologue **

I don't know why I did it. Leaving him there without an honest answer, I guess I was just confused. I wasn't sure if I should choose him or Gill. What a sad and twisted life I lead huh? I feel like a played Chase. Made him feel like I never even loved him, But I do love him, and I love Gill to. It's just so hard to choose between the both of them…

_A few seasons before_

Waves crashed against the front of the ship. Rocking it gently, causing me to sway to and fro. I felt queasy and nauseous; I was never good on the water for as long as I could remember.

Pascal walked up to me "We'll be there soon" I nodded to the elderly captain.

He stood there for awhile seeming slightly nervous as to what to say "I just thought I'd tell you" He said and walked back to the cabin of the ship.

_Waffle Town huh? _I thought _this might be fun….if I don't screw up first_. I sighed and looked at the upcoming island. This place was going to be my home from now on. I ran my fingers threw my soft brown locks.

"Show time, I guess" I fixed my hair and grabbed my stuff. Inhaling deeply I waited. As the island grew bigger and bigger I grew antsy and impatient, I shifted from foot to foot, inhaling deeply as the boat hit the docks. I gave Pascal my thanks and got off the ship.

Water gently washed upon the shore, it was peaceful and quiet here. I spun in slow circles. Absorbing all of it, the sun, the sound of the waves, the sounds of the birds in the gently sighing trees as the wind passed through they're branches. Loosening a softly colored pink petal, the wind carried it down to me where I caught it in my hand. I examined it closely. It reminded me of home.

We had cherry blossoms in our neighborhood and in the summer we would go pick cherries. If we collected enough we could set up a stand and sell them to the older folks around the block near our houses. A warm smile danced on my lips as I thought of those times.

I walked down the streets looking for the inn, everything was so packed together it was difficult. "Maybe if I go back to the docks it'll be easier to-" I turned around to find that I was most defiantly lost. My eyes got wide as I realized it was starting to get dark out. _Just what I needed_ I thought as I turned in circles trying to find some sort of landmark to lead me back to the docks or somewhere that wasn't here.

I started to panic. Picking up the pace I turned the corner, hitting something hard and falling backwards. "Geez," an annoyed voice said "watch where you're going would you?" It snapped. My eyes grew wide as they fell on a fare skinned, blue-eyed, blonde boy. His eyes were a blaze.

I started to shake "I-I'm s-s-sorry" I stuttered, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Truth was I was scared of the dark. Silly huh, someone as old as me being scared of the dark, well I was, ever sense I was little. I tend to hallucinate in the dark. Not like little bunnies with bloody chainsaws, I thought up some pretty scary shit. It was chainsaw massacre in my eyes when it was dark in the area. This was weird because I needed it to be as dark as it could get to go to bed at night.

I flung myself at the boy who sat in front of me. A look of pure shock absorbed his face when I did this "W-what are you doing?" he snapped, stumbling over the words. I shook violently in his arms. "You wouldn't happen to be Angela would you?" he asked, a little gentler then his rough attitude before. I nodded slightly, a sigh left his lips "everyone has been waiting for you," I looked up at him when he said this. Red lines streaked down my cheeks from all the tears I had let flow when I flung myself at him. He turned his head to the side but gave me a long glance.

I unlatched my fingers from his shirt and pushed myself up. I inhaled and stuck my hand out to help him up. He glanced at my hand then at my face. I gave him a small smile. He took my hand and I pulled him up. He turned around, not letting go of my hand.

"Stay close," he told me in a rough tone. I nodded "you getting lost again would only mean trouble" he grumbled. I smiled; he was trying to play it as though it was a bother when really he must have been at least a little worried. I intertwined my arm with his and held on tight. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I thought I saw him blush slightly. _This may not turn out so bad after all_ I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. His expression stayed calm and collected "Gill" he responded. My brows furrowed, and I gave him a single nod "Gill, ok, Gill" I mumbled, slowly to myself. He tried to hide his smile by covering his mouth with his free hand. His other hand was still entangled with mine.

He pushed the door to a building open, holding it for me as I walked inside. I stood in front of a maze of well organized tables. Some of them were full of happy townsfolk drinking away and chatting.

"Get it off its clingy" Gill said in a monotonous voice, looking annoyed. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. I looked around the room, it seemed as though all eyes were locked on me. I tightened my grip on Gill's arm only to be shaken off and shoved forward.

I fell into someone, fast and hard. "Jesus!" He called in surprise. I looked up at him, meeting gorgeous violet eyes framed by faded strawberry blonde locks. He was stunning in everyway.

"Gill watch where you shove people!" He snapped, looking irritated.

"He shouldn't even be shoving people, let alone a girl!" a pretty blonde fumed.

I smiled slightly I looked back to see Gill leaving "Thank you" I mumbled then turned around with a warm smile on my face "I'm fine really" I reassured them.

The blonde smiled brightly at me "So you've finally arrived I see" she said, way to perky for my taste but she seemed nice.

Soon I was seated at a table; I was the guest of honor no less. Food was hastily prepared and placed on the table. I kept finding myself staring at the man I had been pushed into. He dashed calmly in and out of the kitchen, taking and filling everyone's orders. When ever there was a break he would take the dirty plates and glasses to back into the kitchen or do refills.

"His names Chase" A silky sweet voice said. I looked up at the inn keeper's wife, Colleen. She smiled sweetly at me. "He's been working here for quite some time; he just got back from vacation really. Or at least I think that's what it was." She mumbled that last bit puzzled "Knowing him he was probably on another island learning more cooking techniques" She shook her head and sighed before walking away briskly to tend to the cash register.

I laid on one of the inn beds, it gave to my body weight-even though I wasn't the heaviest person in the world-framing it in an imperfect but soothing way. I let out a soft sigh, deflating my petit frame. My head turned to the opened door across the open but homey room. A soft breeze filter in through its opened frame very faintly but it was there.

I slid my shoes off and tugged my socks off. I had already changed into a tank top and shorts to sleep in for the night. My stuff dotted the floor, making the floor in certain areas look like a mine field. I rolled over on my side and stared at the furniture that gave the room character. It was nice here but I felt a little home sick or out of place.

A soft knocking sounded at the door; I glanced at the door seeing those violet eyes once more. I sat up slowly as he sighed "Colleen asked me to check on you to see how you were taking to your room." He said sounding rather bored but his eyes seemed to say the opposite.

"It's fine, I'm fine, It's all good" I told him, not really one-hundred percent sure what to say.

He nodded and looked down "Well that's good," He said, trying to prolong this rather tedious conversation. "I'm Chase by the way; I didn't really have a chance or time to introduce myself earlier." He said tacking probably the cutest half smile I've ever seen on it. I nodded, star struck for lack of a better term. He chuckled "You're not going to tell me your name?" He pried, his violet eyes seemed to stare me down in a devilish way.

I shook myself out of my daze slash fantasy. "Angela, my names Angela" I told him, my cheeks were shaded a light pink.

"Well Angela," He paused for emphasis. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." And with that he turned and walked off into the darkness of the hallway, leaving me dazed and jittery. _What luck! Two amazingly cute guys in one day!_ I thought, my excitement bubbling over causing a few small giggles to drift into the air. _It's not so bad here after all._

**A/N- So this is the beginning of this little story I started forever ago and am not just finishing. If you guys like it I'll write more, give me a few reviews if you have any ideas for further chapters. I most likely will use them but don't get too excited about it. I can't really stand Chase's kind of bitter personality in the game so I changed it just a little bit to suit my tastes. His character will stay practically the same though.**


End file.
